Sin Reservas
by angelragnarok9
Summary: UA. Ginny Weasley con solo 29 años se ha convertido en una de las mejores chefs de toda Inglaterra. Se sientia feliz con su trabajo, pero... y su vida personal. Basada en la pelicula "Sin Reservas". By Angel
1. ¿Una Vida sin Cambios?

Sin Reservas

Capitulo 1

¿Una Vida sin Cambios?

- Algunos chefs los llaman "pajaritos del amor" o "tortolitas", son un romántico plato, para una ocasión especial. Cocinadas correctamente son tan suaves como la mantequilla, pueden ser asadas, rellenas con arroz salvaje o cebada, puede rostizarlas, escarparlas, hacerlas al carbón o incluso cocerlas pero no hay mayor crimen que quemar una codorniz. Cocinada correctamente debe tener un toque de rosa en el pecho pero se necesita la correcta, tiene que ser carnosa o se secara. Yo prefiero servirlas asadas realza el sabor y hace que sea más robusto, y con unos rabioles de hongos salvajes y trufas quedan estupendas, y se pueden cocinar en una vejiga de puerco con una mezcla de madeiras y coñac, y es que la vejiga protege la codorniz, la mantiene humectada – Recita una joven pelirroja mientras observa por la ventana - Se pueden servir con una salsa de tomillo, cebolla en aros, echalotes acitronados, trufas. Las trufas combinan con la mayoría de los platillos de codorniz, incluso intensifican su delicioso sabor... – Continuo diciendo la joven mientras tomaba asiento.

- …

- ¿Se siente bien? – Cuestiono preocupada

- Muy bien, continúe – Insistió el hombre desde el otro lado de la habitación

- Intensifican maravillosamente su delicado gusto, son la garantía de un plato perfecto pero uno tiene que tener dinero para comprarlas sino ni mencionarlas – Rio un poco al decir esto – Y ahora como aperitivo yo sugiero…

- Ginny, ¿le importaría si cambiamos de tema? – Pregunto el psicólogo un poco fastidiado

- No

- ¿Por qué viene a verme cada semana?

- Mi jefa amenazo con despedirme sino venia a terapia – Contesto simplemente, riendo al recordarlo.

- ¿Y porque cree usted que ella cree que necesita terapia? ¿Por qué?

- Le digo algo – Repuso Ginny incorporándose mejor en su asiento - No tengo ni idea – Termino de decir sin entender la pregunta

Ginevra Molly Weasley, con solo 29 años, se había convertido en uno de los chefs de mayor prestigio, era la chef ejecutiva del restaurante 22BEA, el lugar más visitado de Inglaterra. Ginny se sentía bien con su trabajo, pero ¿su vida personal?

- Ordenes: dos menús de degustación y un par de entremeses. ¿Lee?

- Si, chef.

- Una codorniz, y ustedes un filete soul para la nueve. Sigo esperando – Ordena firmemente Ginny al personal – Rápido. Terrina, Carpacho.

- Disculpe chef, ¡Que cree Victor Krum dice que el cordero nunca estuvo tan bueno! – Comento emocionado Colin, uno de los meseros

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto Ginny un tanto sorprendida – ¿Y el que sabe de esto? – Termino de decir con ironía mientras decoraba uno de los platillos

- Ginny, los Patterson están aquí – Comento entrando a la cocina Anissa Bress, ella era la jefa del restaurante – Desean elogiar tu comida

- Envíales mis agradecimientos, un chef debe estar siempre en la cocina – Se disculpaba torpemente Ginny mientras seguía preparando los platillos

- Solo un hola, sabes que son los mejores clientes – Rogo Anissa. Ginny suspiro

- Un minuto – Respondió yendo con Lee – No las cocines demasiado porque sino…

- Se enduren, ya se – Repitió Lee cansada por el tono de voz

- Se secan, Lee – Corrigió Ginny – Yo soy dura, ellas se secan

- Ginny, quisiera discutir los menús de la semana – Comento Anissa regresando a la recepción

- Más tarde – Contesto la joven entrando al almacén, se apoyo en la puerta mientras respiraba con dificultad. No le gustaba hablar con los clientes, para ser sincera ni siquiera se relacionaba bien con los empleados. Dio un último suspiro y salió rumbo a donde se encontraban los Patterson.

Los vio ahí, platicaban alegremente con Anissa sobre la próxima visita. En cuanto vieron a Ginny sonrieron efusivamente.

- ¡Ginny, que placer verte! ¡Prácticamente vives en esa cocina! – Saludo la señora Patterson mientras extendía una mano en saludo hacia la pelirroja

- Si, bueno, es mi trabajo

- Estuvo estupenda tu comida, como siempre, mi esposo no para de elogiarte cada vez que venimos. Cualquiera sentiría celos – Comento en broma la señora

- Bueno, querida, yo adoro a cualquiera que pueda sorprender mi paladar – Se justifico el señor Patterson sonriente

- Siempre es un placer cocinar para ustedes - Comento Ginny haciendo una inclinacion de cabeza

- Hasta la próxima semana, Ginny – Se despidió la señora yendo del brazo de su esposo

- Por supuesto – Termino de decir Ginny, inclinando la cabeza en forma de despedida – _Que felices se ven… _- Penso mientras veía como ambos se abrazaban amorosamente –_Pero que estoy diciendo, es hora de cocinar… _– Reacciono dándose unas palmadas en la cara, yendo hacia la cocina, cuando escucho a Anissa discutir con un cliente.

- Le estoy diciendo que no está bien preparado – Reclamo el cliente elevando la voz

- ¿Puedo preguntar que pasa? – Cuestiono Ginny, quien se había acercado rápidamente a la mesa

- Usted debe ser la chef, ¿cierto? – Pregunto el cliente con arrogancia

- La misma – Afirmo Ginny

- Perfecto. Quiero que vea esto – Le dijo sosteniendo el plato de su esposa y mostrándoselo – El foie gras de mi esposa no está cocido lo suficiente

- No hagas esto – Murmuro la esposa, mas que apenada por el comportamiento del hombre

- Se equivoca – Se limito a decir Ginny cerrando los ojos

- Porque no le traemos otro platillo, invita la casa – Intervino Anissa conociendo el mal carácter de Ginny. Ambos la ignoraron

- No tiene que sentirse mal, "corazón" – Dijo en tono fingido el cliente – A todo puede fallarles el foie gras

- Es cierto – Empezó a decir Ginny tratando de controlarse – Cualquiera puede equivocarse pero yo no. Esto no tiene absolutamente nada de malo. Es un perfecto "comme d faut"

- ¿Y eso que rayos significa? – Cuestiono el cliente molesto por la actitud de la chef. Ginny sonrió con superioridad

- ¿Comme d faut? "Como deber ser". El horno a 140º, el agua a 80º por 25 minutos, no tan largos ni tan cortos, esperando el tono rosado perfecto, "corazón" – Finalizo diciendo con una sínica sonrisa la última palabra

- Listo, nos iremos a un mejor lugar – Gruño el cliente poniéndose de pie, arrojando con enojo la servilleta al piso

- ¿Tan pronto? – Pregunto Ginny con inocencia – Pues en ese caso les recomiendo el puesto de la esquina. Les encantaran sus sugerencias. Vuelvan pronto – Se despedía sonriente Ginny, mientras Anissa con una mano en la frente se lamentaba internamente.

- ¡Ginevra! – Grito Anissa mientras seguía a la pelirroja a la cocina – ¡No porque seas la chef en jefe debes tratar así a los clientes! – Termino de decir al entrar a la cocina

- Algún dia me agradecerás haber sacado a ese bárbaro

- No, si era un cliente que paga. Si él dice que el foie gras está mal, está mal.

- El foie gras es cruel para los animales – Comento Lee a la ligera

- ¡No te metas, Lee! – Dijeron al unisonó Anissa y Ginny.

- Lo juro, Ginny. Si no fueras uno de los mejores chefs en Inglaterra, te despediría hoy mismo – Concluyo Anissa yendo hacia la recepción

- ¿¡Que significa uno de los mejores chefs! – Cuestiono Ginny sumamente furiosa – Lo dice solo para molestarme, ¿cierto? – Pregunto viendo a todos los empleados

- Lo que usted diga, chef – Contestaron todos con torpeza, al parecer todos tenían miedo de ver a una Ginny enojada.

Despues de eso la jornada paso sin ningún problema. Al terminar el aseo todos se iban acompañados por algún colega, Ginny era única que se iba sola a casa, vivía a solo dos cuadras de ahí, pero aun así era algo triste.

Al llegar al apartamento siempre era el mismo ambiente sin ningún cambio. Siempre revisaba el teléfono por si le llegaba alguna llama importante, _**BUZON DE VOZ, NO TIENE NINGUN MENSAJE**_, siempre le decía lo mismo. Aunque Ginny era la mejor en su trabajo, no era lo mejor su vida. Siempre estaba sola.

5:45AM

- ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Frank? – Pregunto Ginny al encargado de la pescadería. Cada jueves al amanecer iba al muelle y pedía los mejores mariscos para el restaurante.

- Tengo unas lindas langostas, recién salidas del mar – Comento Frank elogiando toda su mercancía - ¿Las mejores?

- Las mejores – Puntualizo Ginny – Envíelas a las 2:30. Quizás deberías enviar las enclenques a La Fontaine

- ¡Ginny! – Grito uno de los comerciantes al verla pasar – ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo?

- Hola, jefe – Saludo animada Ginny - ¿Los tienes? ¿Los peces azulejos?

- ¿No me los pediste? – Le pregunto de forma obvia, después le enseño una enorme caja – Solo para usted

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Grito Ginny mientras abrazaba emocionada al jefe

- ¿Por qué a mí nunca me abrazas así, Ginny? – Pregunto tristemente Frank viendo la escena

- Es que no traes de los buenos – Respondió el jefe mientras le enseñaba uno de los peces a Frank, Ginny solo veía divertida la escena.

9:20AM

Ginny se encontraba en la cocina de su departamento, preparando una nueva receta, era la única diversión que tenia, la cocina.

De repente oye el teléfono sonando y acude rápidamente a contestar.

- ¿Hola? – Saluda Ginny desde el auricular

- ¡Hey, soy yo! – Saludo animadamente Ron al escuchar la voz de su hermana – Reportando. Creo que llegaremos como a las nueve

- Estaré de regreso a esa hora – Afirmo Ginny contenta de oír a su hermano

- Perfecto. ¿Oye que estás haciendo? Leyendo una de tus recetas, cierto – Dijo Ron para después reír al saber que tenía razón

- Por favor, Ron. Tengo otros intereses, sabes – Exclamo mientras cerraba el libro de cocina

- Genial, dime uno

- ¿Y Rose? – Pregunto Ginny tratando de cambiar de tema

- Preciosa. Tendrías que verla, no es la misma que viste hace un año. ¿Verdad linda?

- Supongo – Decía una pequeña de 9 años sin prestar mucha atención. Venía jugando con unas plumas de pavorreal

- ¿Entonces que desean cenar? – Pregunto Ginny pensando en que podría cocinarles a su hermano y sobrina

- A nosotros nos da igual, con una pizza ya nos sentimos felices – Comento Ron sin tomarle importancia

- Por supuesto que no – Se quejo Ginny - ¿Qué le gustaría a Rose?

- Ella come cualquier cosa. Es igual a mí

- ¡Papa! – Grito Rose apenada completamente. Ron simplemente rio.

- Bueno, te llamare cuando estemos cerca, despídete Rose

- ¡Adiós, tía Ginny! – Se despidieron al unisonó Ron y Rose.

- Adiós – Musito Ginny

Termino de cocinar y se fue a su cita diaria con el psicólogo, aun no entendía porque iba pero no le molestaba. Estaba por bajar las escaleras cuando vio que alguien venia subiendo, trato rápidamente de volver a entrar a su casa pero no lo consiguió, el ya la había visto.

- Hola, Ginny. ¿Apenas llegas? – Indago curioso Harry, su vecino

- Es que olvide algo – Mintió la joven tratando de no hablar mucho

- ¿Y como estas?

- Bien, gracias

- ¿Trabajas esta noche? Conozco un restaurante tailandés fabuloso – Comento Harry sin apartar su vista de Ginny

- Si, pero solo un par de horas. Ron viene de visita – Confeso Ginny apenada

- ¿¡En serio! ¡Mañana pasare a saludarlo! – Exclamo emocionado Harry. Ron y el eran buenos amigos – Pero no creas que me daré por vencido. Algún dia lograre que cenes conmigo

- Harry, sabes que no hago eso – Aclaro Ginny mirándolo afligida

- ¿Cenar?

- Salir con alguien a cenar

- ¿Desayuno? ¿Almuerzo? – Intento Harry convencerla

- Vivimos en el mismo edificio, nunca salgo con alguien que viva en mi edificio. Es una norma

- Pareces que tienes muchas normas, ¿no? – Concluyo mientras abría la puerta de su departamento, Ginny quiso seguir caminando pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Harry - ¿No dijiste que olvidabas algo?

- Oh, es cierto, gracias – Agradeció mientras volvía a subir

- Descuida, hasta luego – Se despidió Harry, Ginny espero a que cerrara la puerta, golpeo la suya para aparentar y bajo rápidamente.

10:30AM

- No creo que sea malo tener un par de reglas – Se justificaba Ginny mientras prepara un platillo para el psicólogo – No quiere decir que sea controladora o algo así – El psicólogo no sabía de que forma hacer que se detuviese - ¿Sabe lo complicado que es coordinar 40 platos a la vez? – El doctor solo suspiro – Por eso prefiero que las cosas se hagan de la mejor forma posible – El asiente – Espero que le gusten – Termino de Ginny limpiándose las manos andando hacia el sofá.

- Creí haberte dicho que no quería que cocinara para mí – Sentencio el doctor mientras colocaba una servilleta en su regazo y tomaba los cubiertos

- Si, me dijo – Admitió Ginny dándole la espalda al doctor – Pero no los cocine para usted, quería probar nuevas ideas. ¿A quién se lo iba a dar?

- Si al menos me acompañaras, sentiría que estamos progresando en la terapia – Murmuro el doctor afligido

- Lo lamento

- Descuida – Consoló el doctor – Ginny, quisiera intentar algo diferente esta semana, te parece bien – Ginny asintió – Te hare algunas preguntas y tu me respondes. ¿Hace cuando fue tu última relación seria?

- Eso no es algo personal – Repuso Ginny desviando la vista, apenada.

- Bueno, es una terapia. Entonces

- Hace 4 años

- ¿Quien la termino?

- Yo. La relación pedía más de lo que yo podía dar

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Cuestiono el doctor, quería saber un poco más.

- El me pidió que viviéramos juntos después de dos años.

- Eso me parece de lo más normal – Dijo el doctor sin entender el problema

- El me pidió que dejara mi departamento. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así? – Dijo con burla lo último – Nos mudaríamos juntos, al final terminaríamos y donde viviría yo

- ¡Dios mío! – Exclamo el doctor, haciendo que Ginny perdiera el equilibrio

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- La salsa… - Tartamudeo un poco al decir esto. Su rostro mostraba emoción –esta exquisita

- Ahh… gracias – Agradeció apenada Ginny jugando con sus manos en el regazo

7:25PM

- ¡Donde está la langosta de la 12! – Grito Ginny mientras se esmeraba en la decoración de los platillos. La única vez en años que iba salir temprano y parecía que nadie en la cocina estaba atento

- Lista, chef – Respondía uno de los cocineros, mientras se acercaba Morissette, una de las meseras, junto con Colin

- Soy una actriz. No hago desnudos ni escenas fuertes – Declaraba dándose aires de grandeza mientras Lee y Ginny decoraban los platillos – El mundo está lleno de pervertidos. Por ejemplo, el tipo de la 11 cada semana viene solo a verme el escote. Te juro que si me vuelve a mira el pecho, me va a conocer

Término de decir sujetando los platos y yendo a la salida, sin fijarse que detrás de ella venia un lavaplatos, ambos tropezaron, y los platos terminaron en el suelo. Ginny estaba que no se lo creía.

- ¡Mierda, Oliver! ¿¡Porque diablos no te fijas! – Exclamo Morissette al lavaplatos

- ¡PONGAN ATENCION TODOS! – Ginny se veía furiosa y no dejaba de ver a Morissette - ¡DOS LANGOSTAS, YA! ¡ESPERA LA 15! – Indico viendo a los cocineros

- Lo lamento mucho, chef – Se disculpo la mesera sin atreverse a ver a Ginny

- Que sea última vez que sucede, debes poner atención – Sentencio Ginny ya mas calmada – Se van a quedar sin langostas antes de que me vaya – Comento acercándose a Lee

- No te preocupes. Ten hidrátate – Ordeno Lee dándole una botella de agua

- Actúas como mama

- Bueno, hay que practicar para los que vienen – Se defendió Lee mientras acariciaba su pronunciado vientre de 8 meses

- Gracias – Dijo Ginny entregándole la botella

- A ti

Ginny continúo decorando los platillos cuando escucho el teléfono sonar.

- Que alguien conteste el teléfono – Pidió sin distraerse

- ¿Bueno? – Contesto Morissette quien era la más cercana

- Si es mi hermano, dile que saldré hasta las 9. Me es imposible llegar antes –Indico Ginny esperando la respuesta de Morissette

- Ginny, es para ti – Le respondió seria

- Puede dejar mensaje

- En serio, creo que deberías contestar

Ginny suspiro y rápidamente fue a tomar el auricular – Diga


	2. Perdida

Sin Reservas

Capitulo 2

Perdida

* * *

Ginny se encontraba en la sala de espera del hospital, tenía la piel pálida, ligeras ojeras y no prestaba atención a nadie. Estaba desde hace una hora y nadie parecía notar su presencia. Apenas recordaba el cómo llego ahí.

_Ginny suspiro y rápidamente fue a tomar el auricular – Diga_

_- ¿Si, hablo con Ginevra Weasley? – Pregunto una voz desde el otro lado del auricular_

_- Ella habla_

_- Soy el Dr. Wilson, hablo desde el Hospital General. Necesitamos que venga lo antes posible._

_- ¿Qu-que ocurre? – Tartamudeo Ginny con un hilo de voz_

_- Ha ocurrido un accidente con su hermano; Ron Weasley y su hija. Al parecer se vieron envueltos en un choque mientras iban en la carretera._

_- ¡Voy de inmediato! – Ginny colgó el teléfono, tomo su abrigo y salió ante la mirada insólita del personal._

_- Morissette – Llamo Anissa al ver salir a la pelirroja angustiada - ¿Tu respondiste la llamada, verdad?_

_- Si – Contesto Morissette con una expresión preocupada – Era del Hospital, parecía grave._

_- Entiendo – Musito Anissa con tristeza – ¡Lee, encárgate de la cocina por ahora!_

_- ¡De acuerdo, señores a cocinar! – Ordeno Lee, al parecer lo único que podía hacer era esperar a Ginny y a que todo estuviera bien._

Ginny apenas salió del restaurante, aborto un taxi y se dirigió con rapidez al hospital. No recordaba como fue el trayecto al hospital, ni siquiera si le había pagado al conductor, no recordaba haber preguntado por Ronald Weasley ni haber escuchado a las enfermeras decirle que esperara al doctor. No entendía como pudo pasar esto, si solo hace un par de horas que había hablado con su hermano y estaba feliz.

- Srita. Weasley – Llamaron a Ginny, ella solo levanto la vista y vio a un hombre con bata blanca ya entrado en años parado frente a ella – Soy el Dr. Wilson, hablamos por teléfono – Se presento tendiéndole una mano por cortesía.

Ginny se levanto con pesadez, apenas podía estar de pie, estrecho la mano del doctor y trato de parecer lo más calmada posible.

- ¿Cómo se encuentran? – Pregunto con la voz entrecortada

- Rose se encuentra bien, se recuperara en algunos días – Consoló el doctor con una leve sonrisa

- ¿Y mi hermano? – Volvió a preguntar temerosa

- Ahora se encuentra en la UCI, estamos haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerlo estable, pero me temo que no hay mucho que podamos hacer. Lo siento – Determino el doctor colocando una mano en el hombro de Ginny en señal de apoyo – Srita. Weasley, ¿hay forma de contactarnos con la madre de la pequeña? – Pregunto el doctor

- La madre de Rose murió hace 3 años – Respondió Ginny – ¿Sería posible ver a mi hermano, ahora?

- Solo por fuera, está muy delicado – Recomendó el doctor viendo la preocupación de la joven – Acompañe a la srita. Weasley a la UCI, cama 609 – Índico a una de las enfermeras en el mostrador.

Ginny siguió callada a la enfermera, sentía miedo por lo que pudiera ver, de que la imagen que tenia de Ron se destruyera por completo, aquella donde el siempre sonreía, a pesar de que tan difícil fuera la situación, siempre mostraba una enorme sonrisa, ese era Ron Weasley.

La enfermera le indico donde se encontraba la cama, y al fin pudo verlo. Ahí estaba su hermano, aquel a quien ella llego a admirar de tantas formas, conectado a muchos cables, unos por intravenosa, otros al corazón, una maquina vigilaba sus latidos mientras otra lo ayudaba a respirar. Ginny se quedo muda, no tenía ningún pensamiento en su mente, solo lo miraba sin prestar atención a nada mas.

- Adiós… – Susurro mientras dos gruesas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

Después de ver el estado de su hermano se encamino al cuarto de su sobrina, la encontró profundamente dormida. Tenía algunos moretones en el cuerpo y raspones en la cara pero nada que el tiempo no ayudara a borrar. Acerco uno de los sillones a la cama de la pequeña y se sentó a observarla, esa niña ahora se encontraba sola, Ginny era toda la familia que tenia. Se recargo en el sofá, y solo se limito a esperar, para su desgracia.

Dieron las 2:30 am y el Dr. Wilson entro a la habitación con un semblante serio, Ginny no había dormido en todo ese tiempo, vio al doctor entrar y supo que ya había pasado lo que había temido por horas.

- Srita. Weasley, lo lamento mucho – Le comunico el doctor cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente a Ginny

- También yo – Dijo de manera inaudible la joven tomando la mano de la pequeña Rose mientras volvía a recargarse en el sillón, esperando que la niña despertara y tuviera que decirle toda la verdad.

Ginny nunca durmió en ese tiempo, solo pensaba una y otra vez como decirle lo que había pasado a Rose, como decirle que ahora solo estaban ellas dos, solas. Fue a mitad de uno de sus pensamientos que vio como empezaba a abrir los ojos, su mirada se vio opaca y desenfocada al principio, pero poco a poco se fue mostrando con claridad el brillante color azul en los ojos de la niña. Ginny le sonrió.

- Hola – Trato de decir con una leve sonrisa

- ¿Y mi papa? – Fue lo primero que dijo Rose mirando directamente a los ojos a Ginny, esta no supo cómo responder y permaneció en silencio – ¿Murió, verdad? – Volvió a decir elevando un poco la voz, expresando tanto dolor.

- Si – Fue todo lo que tuvo que decir Ginny para que la pequeña rompiera en llanto, para que empezara a comprender que estaba sola. Ginny solo pudo observar como lloraba desconsolada Rose, queria decirle que todo estaría bien pero parecía que las palabras no lograban salir de su garganta, así que volvió a sujetar su pequeña y delicada mano. Rose la apretó con fuerza.

Al quedarse dormida Rose, la pelirroja decidió dejarla descansar, después de todo había llorado mucho y necesitaba tiempo. Les pidió a las enfermeras que la cuidaran y salió rumbo a su departamento.

Ya pasaba del amanecer cuando llego a este, no sabía que hacer, dio un par de vueltas yendo de una habitación a otra, en su desesperación decidió escuchar sus mensajes de voz.

- _**¡HOLA ENANA! ¡SOMOS NOSOTROS!**_ – Empezaba a decir el mensaje con una alegre voz, Ginny se paralizo al reconocer la voz de su hermano – _**OYE CREO QUE LLEGAREMOS UN POCO TARDE, NO TE IMAGINAS EL TRAFICO QUE HAY. ASÍ QUE SI LLEGAS ANTES QUE NOSOTROS, NO TE PREOCUPES, ESTAREMOS AHÍ. ¡TE QUIERO HERMANITA! BYE. **_– Terminaba el mensaje de Ron mientras un par de lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de la pelirroja.

- Quiero que observen esto – Pedía Anissa sujetando en alto una copa de vino. Se encontraba comiendo con todo el personal – Es un maravilloso Dolcetto 2002. ¿Alguna idea de donde fue fabricado?

- Tal vez Piedmot – Respondía Colin oliendo con delicadeza su propia copa de vino

- Buen Intento, Colin – Negó con la cabeza – Al sur de Australia, Adelaide Hills.

- Ginny deberá conseguirme un reemplazo pronto, o tendré este bebe frente a la estufa – Bromeo Lee tomando un poco de agua junto con Morissette

- Creo que sería una violación al código de higiene – Contesto la joven, ganando una sonrisa de Lee

- Por favor, Morissette, presta atención – Llamo Anissa pasándole una de las copas – Quiero que vean el color, es bellísimo y está listo para…

Todos se quedaron callados al ver quien entraba al restaurante, Ginny un poco pálida y ojerosa, sin mirar a nadie, se abría paso entre el personal de limpieza y sin decir palabra alguna fue directo a la cocina, a prepararse para trabajar. Anissa no podía creer que estuviera aquí.

- Quiero tres palabras, que les describa este vino – Pidió dejando la copa en la mesa yendo detrás de Ginny – Solo tres palabras

Anissa apenas entro, vio como Ginny salía de su oficina colocándose el delantal con una expresión perdida.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto angustiada

- Trabajando, que más – Contesto sin comprender a Anissa

- Creí que te tomarías algunos días – Comento la dueña.

- No, estoy bien – Dijo sin mirarla

- ¿Segura?

- Por supuesto – Volvió a contestar dándole la espalda a Anissa dirigiéndose hacia las estufas

- Bien señores, empecemos – Ordeno Ginny una vez abrió el restaurante – Quiero un pato, dos carnes rojas y costillas de cordero. Aun espero los filetes.

- Dos minutos, chef

- Rápido… – Ginny se veía desorientada – Una codorniz, y un filete soul para la nueve. Ok, a cocinar. Rápido, terrina, carpacho.

- Cinco minutos para la langosta

- Necesito otro filete, rápido – Ginny se empezaba a sentir mareada, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Lee

- Necesito dos pechugas de pato, dos costillas de cordero. ¡Vamos gente! ¿¡Porque aun no hay comida lista! ¡Vamos a trabajar! – Pidió Lee tratando de que nadie notara la ausencia de Ginny.

Ginny se sentía agotada, se le nublaba la vista y escuchaba las voces de los demás muy lejanas. Estaba respirando con dificultad, pero aun así no dejaba de cocinar. De repente se acordó de una de las tantas recetas que había aprendido, sin saber porque, empezó a recitarla en su mente.

_- En el tanque la langosta se consume por dentro poco a poco… _– Seguía decorando platillos sin prestar atención a nadie –_ Por eso siempre es necesario comprobar su peso al comprarla, si llega a pesar menos de lo que aparenta significa que ya hace mucho que estaba en el tanque… _– Empezaba a respirar con dificultad, Lee la observaba preocupada _– Incluso ahora, todavía existe gente que mata a la langosta metiéndola en agua hirviendo…_ – Un par de lagrimas salieron involuntariamente sin que Ginny se percatase -_ Sin embargo se sabe que ese es el modo mas doloroso, porque tarda mucho tiempo en morir… _– Hubo algo que se rompió en Ginny, ya no aguanto mas y fue directo al almacén mientras los demás seguían cocinando – _Lo mas normal es clavarle un cuchillo en el cuello, así se morirá mas rápido, y sin dolor…_

Se recargo en una de las alacenas y comenzó a llorar desconsolada. "¿_Porque tenía que pasar esto…? ¿Por qué…?" _se preguntaba una y otra vez sin lograr contener sus lágrimas, tanto era el dolor que sentía, que no advirtió que alguien la observaba. Anissa se acerco a Ginny y puso una mano en el hombro de la joven.

- Ginny – Llamo Anissa, la pelirroja levanto el rostro enrojecido, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir. Anissa se puso en cuclillas delante de Ginny, mientras sostenía con suavidad sus manos – Quiero que te tomes unos días, y no es una sugerencia.

- Si – Logro apenas contestar, Ginny siguió llorando, sujetando con fuerza las manos de Anissa.

- Hola Rose – Trato de saludar animada Ginny sin logro alguno. Despues de haber llorado por horas la muerte de su hermano, se sentía sin ánimos de nada, pero sabía que tenía que ser fuerte aunque solo fuera por Rose – He traído algo para comer juntas

- No tengo hambre

- Yo tampoco – Ginny acerco uno de los sillones a la cama, tomo asiento y se quedo observando a Rose - Me han dicho que podrás salir el próximo viernes, ¿lo sabías?

- Si – Contesto secamente Rose

Ginny no sabía como entablar una conversación así que prefirió quedarse callada, se recargo en el sillón y se quedo observando el cielo por la ventana.

- Ginny – Le llamo Rose pausadamente – Un señor vino esta mañana, dijo que vendría después, y me dio esto – Le enseño una carta abierta, Ginny la tomo y vio como decía el nombre de Rose al frente. Reconoció la letra de su hermano

- Es para ti – La pequeña asintió – ¿Quieres que la lea?

- Papa dijo que te la diera después de leerla yo

Un poco temerosa, Ginny saco el contenido, pudo observar que era un pequeño fragmento, vio a Rose fijamente esta solo le devolvió la mirada triste, Ginny decidió continuar.

_Querida Rose_

_ Si estás leyendo esto significa que ya no podre estar contigo. Supongo que estarás muy triste, no sabes cuándo lamento que tengas que volver a vivir esta terrible experiencia. Por favor te pido que nos perdones, a tu madre y a mí, no quiero que pienses que te hemos abandonado, porque nosotros en el tiempo que estuvimos contigo, fuimos las personas mas afortunadas del mundo. Y es por eso que te pedimos que a partir de ahora vivas con tu tía Ginny, se que ahora estarás sufriendo y nos extrañaras mucho, pero tienes que ser fuerte, por ti y por tu tía. Porque aunque trate de aparentarlo, ella también está sufriendo y va a necesitar de ti. Quisiera que le dieras esta carta una vez hayas acabado, creo que ella también necesitara leerla. Por último nunca olvides que…_

_- …_Te amamos Rose y siempre estaremos contigo. Ron Weasley _– _Termino de decir Ginny mientras un par de lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas – Tiene fecha de hace tres años – Comento revisando el sobre - _Tres días después de la muerte de Hermione… -_ Ginny pensó en cómo se sentía su hermano en ese entonces, y entiendo un poco en el porqué hizo la carta.

- Ginny – Volvió a llamar la pequeña sacándola de sus pensamientos - ¿Ya no podre volver a mi hogar?

- Me temo que no – Rose se vio sumamente triste – Pero si quieres puedes vivir conmigo.

- Es lo que papa queria – Contesto la pequeña - ¿En serio me necesitas, Ginny?

- Nos necesitamos ambas. ¿Vivirías conmigo, Rose?

- Si

Días pasaron y al fin Rose pudo salir del hospital. Lo primero que pidió a Ginny, apenas salió, fue visitar la tumba de sus padres, la pelirroja no se negó.

Llegaron al cementerio y sin decir nada se acercaron lentamente a la tumba de Ron, tenía varios ramos de flores dejado por amigos cercanos, Rose se sentó y se quedo absorta mirando la tumba.

Ginny también observo el lugar, en la tumba rezaba _"Aquí yace Ronald Bilius Weasley… Mejor Padre… Mejor Hermano… Mejor Amigo…"_

Ella no supo como lo estaba tomando Rose, no se podía ni imaginar lo que pasaba por sus pensamientos, sin importar cuán parecida hubiera sido su misma historia.

Rose se froto los ojos con una de sus mangas, se puso de pie y se sacudió levemente su vestido, miro por última vez la tumba y se fue a donde estaba Ginny.

- ¿Ya te quieres ir? – Pregunto Ginny al ver a Rose acercase, esta solo asintió – Vámonos…

Ambas abortaron un taxi y se dirigieron al departamento de Ginny, todo el trayecto Rose iba completamente callada observando los edificios por la ventanilla. Llegaron al edificio y Rose parecía estar perdida, ese no era un lugar al cual pudiera llamar hogar, aun no. Ginny puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, sonriéndole con dulzura. Rose no supo cómo reaccionar, así que solo se dejo llevar por su tía.

Ginny le abrió la puerta al apartamento, Rose entro lentamente.

- Rose – Le llamo Ginny una vez se hubo quitado su abrigo – Déjame mostrarte la casa

- Vale…

- La cocina – Señalo a la derecha – La sala, la biblioteca – Le volvió a señalar otras dos habitaciones, camino un poco y abrió una puerta – Esta es tu habitación – Rose se acerco a la entrada y se dio cuenta de que era una habitación totalmente vacía, sin vida – Mi habitación es esta – Dijo Ginny señalando la puerta de enfrente – Y este es el baño, lo compartimos.

- Si…

Al dia siguiente, ya pasadas de las 10, un camión de mudanzas llego al edificio con todas las cosas de Rose, ambas parecían emocionadas por este hecho. Rose le hablaba con gran emoción a Ginny sobre sus peluches, Ginny estaba feliz por el cambio de actitud de Rose. La mudanza acabo a las 3:00, y toda la restante tarde, Rose se la paso en su cuarto decorándolo con sus cosas.

- Rose, hora de cenar – Llamo Ginny a la pequeña

- Voy en seguida – Rose se dirigió con rapidez al comedor y tomo asiento en un lugar de espaldas a la ventana

- Aquí tienes, _bon appetit_ – Le Invito Ginny colocando un elegante plato de pescado al vapor frente a la niña, ella solo lo miro extrañada - ¿Sucede algo?

- ¿Puedo regresar a mi habitación? – Pregunto temerosa la niña

- Claro – Contesto Ginny, Rose dejo con rapidez la habitación.

Ginny se dejo caer en la mesa, en señal de derrota, se sentía perdida y no sabía cómo comenzar una relación con Rose.

- Y ahora… ¿que hago? – Dijeron a la vez Ginny y Rose cada una en sus propios pensamientos, sin saber que estos no eran tan diferentes.


End file.
